Love Can Find Even The Best Of Friends
by LilMickeyBear
Summary: What happens when Diana comes back from Spain broken up with Ben? What will happen when Tom and Diana start to develop crushes on eachother? Who will Diana choose Tom or Ben? Who makes her feel better whenever shes sad? Read and Find Out.
1. The Return of Ms Skouris

* * *

Okay I know I'm a slight bit crazy doing a fanfiction on Diana & Tom but I just felt myself wondering what would happen if 2 work partners/best friends fell in love. Or better yet what would happen if only one of them fell in love with the other. Would the other one soon fall for them or would they crush them horribly.

* * *

Love Can Find Even The Best Of Friends

By MOI!!!!

Chapter 1: The return of Ms. Skouris

* * *

Tom stood infront of his car waiting. Diana had called him about an hour ago from the plane. She had told them about her & Bens break-up and how she needed someone to drive her home from the airport. He had told her no problem and even offered for her to stay at his place since her apartment was sold. Diana thought that she and Ben would be living together after they got home from Spain so she had sold her and Maia's apartment and moved most of her stuff to Ben's house. 

Tom looked around for any glimpse of Diana or Maia. All the sudden he saw a little girl running towards him. "TOM!!!!" Maia cried out as she kept running. Tom held out his arms and gave her a big hug picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed and hugged him. "I missed you alot Tom." he smiled. "I missed you too kiddo. Man have you grown your almost getting to grown up for me to pick you up, so... Where's your mom?" She laughed at his question She pointed towards the direction she came from and you saw Diana carrying a bunch of luggage. "Thanks alot Tom. She had to see you and forget about all the luggage." Diana laughed and when she was close enough she put her bags down and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Di... I missed you also." He returned the hug and picked up the luggage and put it in his van. "So where'd the fancy car go." Tom gave a smile. "Alanna left with the car... I bought a van instead of trying to find her." Diana nodded at his response and then gasped. "Wait Alanna left you?!?!" Tom nodded. "Im so sorry Tom." "Hey no problem dont feel sorry for me. You went through a recent break up aswell."

Tom opened the middle door and lifted Maia in. He then closed the door and walked to the other passenger door and opened it for Diana. She got in and smiled at him. Since when had he gotten so polite. He got in the other side and drove off towards his house.

Soon they had gotten to a small house. It was different from his old one very different. For instance it was beige/white. Maia looked at it. "Wow Tom you moved..." He smiled at her. "Well after Kyle left to go talk to all the 4400 centers and after Alanna left I moved. I had to many rooms there and it was to big. It made me feel lonely. So I moved here. Its smaller and they'res only 3 bedrooms. Oh crap I just realized something."

"What?" Diana asked alarmed. "One of the bedrooms is being used as storage its a huge mess. So that only leaves 2 bedrooms and theres 3 of us. Here I know. Maia can take the guest room and Diana you can take my room its more comfortable. Ill sleep on the couch ofcourse." Diana looked at him with a sweet smile. "Tom I could never put you out of your place. I mean your already letting us stay at your house I dont want to sleep in your room if I know your on the couch. I'd feel uncomfortable." Tom chuckled. "No worries. Im okay with sleeping on the couch... Anyway the bed is way more comfortable. I'd feel better if you slept comfortably at night." She gave him a sweeter smile. "Thanks for everything Tom."

They all walked into the house and the first thing you saw a welcome back sign for Diana and Maia. "I had to do something in the 6 months you were gone." Maia laughed. "PARTY TIME!!!" Tom handed her a party hat and a noisemaker and within minutes Maia was enjoying herself. "Okay present time... Then you all can get to bed you've probably had a rough day." Maia nodded. "PRESENTS!!!" She yelled as Tom handed her a big present she ripped the wrapping off and found a huge stuffed dog. "Awwww hes so cute." She said hugging the dog. Tom handed her another present and she opened it to see 4 pink diaries with locks. "They're for all your visions..." she smiled. "Where are the keys." He handed her a really small present which is revealed as a pretty gold chain necklace with one hot pink key on it. "This key will open all the diaries." "THANKS TOM!" She yelled excitedly as she hugged him.

"Now for your present." Tom said handing Diana a book. She opened it and flipped through it seeing puzzles, poetry and other activies. "I remember you telling me you love doing stuff like that." "Tom! I told you that over a year ago." "I have a good memory?" She laughed and gave him a hug. "Thank you Tom." He smiled. "Ill show you to your rooms." Maia suddenly yelled out. "WAIT!!!" Both Diana and Tom stared at her. "You forgot to open your present Tom." she said handing him a bag. He opened the bag and pulled out a hot pink tie with black drawn on hearts on it. "I love it... Ill wear it at NTAC on monday."

"Okay Maia this is your room. Sorry its so bland. " Maia shrugged and put her stuff down climbing into bed. Tom showed Diana his room. "And this is your room Di." Diana smiled and walked in. Tom went downstairs to clean up all the party things. Silently humming to himself.

* * *

Can you tell who developed the crush first?

More to come including some wild things... Wacky things that will probably never happen on the 4400.


	2. Toms Idea

**LOVE CAN FIND EVEN THE BEST OF FRIENDS**

**By: MOI**

**CHAPTER 2: Tom's Idea**

Tom woke up. It was a monday morning. Yesterday had just been a bit of a blurr, bubbly Maia had asked Tom to take her and Diana to the movies. Naturally Tom had declined at first. He had to finish a report for work but after Maia had batted her adorable eyes at her it had been hard to resist. So Tom took Maia and Diana to the movies... Maia had insisted on them watching a chick flick. Ugh... Not Tom's idea for spending a day. But it all paid up when he took them out for dinner. He had told them to wear something nice and Diana just had to wear a new dress showing off all her curves. It took Tom everything he could muster to stop himself from having a heart attack on how beautiful she looked.

So overall Tom got no work done yesterday and now he was going to pay for it.

Tom walked downstairs for breakfast. "Hey Diana." He said going into the fridge for his normal apple before he smelt that amazing aroma of pancakes. "Mmmm Pancakes." He said as he sniffed the air. As he sat down he realized something. "Diana. Arent you supposed to be dressed for work?" He asked viewing her laid back sweater and jeans. "I got fired." She stated simply and Tom nearly choked on the pancake peice he was eating. "WHAT?!?!" "I got fired." She said giving a small giggle at his shocked face. "Why?" He asked looking down at his tie " Jarvis... She told me if I left for Spain that I wouldnt have my job when I came back. " Tom had this look on his face. " I have to go change her mind because If I have to work with that substitute lady for another day Im going to scream." Diana laughed as he left.

NTAC

"Jarvis... I need to talk to you." He said immediatly walking in her office when he got there. "What is it Baldwin?" She asked and he looked at her. "You need to hire Diana Skouris back immediatly... She was the best partner for me." Jarvis looked at him. "Are you sure you want her back working here?" "Yes ofcourse." "Well I'll need to see some kind of proof that she was the best partner for a guy like you." "Already done." Tom said as he set a huge folder down. "This is all the work that got down while me and Diana were partners." He set down a small folder. "This is what got done when me and that new lady..." He tried to remember her name. "Marie..." Jarvis substituted. "Yes... Thats what me and Marie got done." Jarvis gathered up the 2 folders. "I look at them tomorow.. Now get back to work."

Tom nodded as he left. Jarvis had to hire Diana back. His saneness depended on it. He frowned as he saw Marie. "Oh Tom... TOM OVER HERE!!! I SAVED YOU A SEAT! AND I GOT YOU A DONUT AND COFFEE." Tom groaned. "COME ON TOM." Marie continued to yell waving her arms. _My life depends on it_


	3. Authors Note

**LOVE CAN FIND EVEN THE BEST OF FRIENDS**

**By: MOI**

**Authors Note**

_**Hello there my faithful reviewers. I have started writing the third chapter when I have come to a dilemma**_

_**... When I started writing this story I naturally planned on Diana getting pregnant. **_

_**Now I do not know if I should or shouldn't so I have asked for your help.**_

_**Please help me come to my decision should Diana get pregnant.**_

_**If yes who's baby Marco, or Ben's ((I would have included Tom in the running but he hasn't slept with her)**_

_**If yes should she raise the child**_

_**If she shouldn't raise the child then what should happen to it. Should it die, get adopted etc...**_

_**And one last question**_

_**If it does get adopted who should it get adopted by...**_

_**Her sister, a friend, or TOM**_


	4. The Surprise

**LOVE CAN FIND EVEN THE BEST OF FRIENDS**

**By: MOI**

**Chapter 3: The Surprise**

1 Week Later

Tom had fufilled his goal. Just 3 days ago Jarvis had called him saying that Diana got her job back aslong as she passed a medical exam. So Tom was confident about his chances. Diana was the most helthiest person ever. So on Monday morning Diana was already at NTAC so Tom just dropped Maia off at her friends house. He drove to NTAC quickly and was surprised to see Diana sitting behind a desk and Marie still in the office that Tom and Diana used to share.

"Oh Tom... I'm so glad your here. I nearly lost my job to this woman who used to work here. But I got to keep it because she didnt pass the Medical Exam." Marie hurriedly explained and Tom groaned. He left the office and walked straight to Jarvis.

"Why is Diana not my partner... Please please tell me why because Marie is driving me crazy." Jarvis looked at him.

"Easy she didnt pass the medical exam didnt you know shes..." Tom cut in.

"Shes what!" He asked and Diana came in the office. Jarvis glanced at Diana for a couple of minutes.

"Tom... Diana's pregnant." Tom looked at Diana who could only meekly nod and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He felt as if the walls were closing in on him and without another word he left the office and left NTAC's building.

30 minutes later he was still driving far away from there.

All the sudden Tom's cellphone rang and he completely just ignored it. It rang again and again for 10 minutes and he just grabbed it saw the caller was Diana and threw it out the window. It clanged loudly against the pavement before he ran right over it with his car. He thought a second and backed up and ran over it 3 more times with ease.

Back at Tom's house.

Diana had been franticly phoning Tom's cellphone. She had felt really bad for him. Just finding out that way being put on the spot after he had tried to get her back her job. But it wasn't like they were dating. So its not like she had cheated on him... That was her one clear thought and she told Maia that.

"Maia its not like I cheated on him." Diana said as she franticly kept dialing the phone. Maia looked at her scared mom and couldn't help feeling scared. What if Tom tried to hurt himself.

"Mom its gonna be okay... Tom is sensible and wouldn't hurt himself over you being pregnant." Maia said trying to be strong when all the sudden Diana shrieked.

"Maia. It just said the phone is not in service." Now Diana was scared what if he had done something.

Many hours later at 3:00 at night

Diana woke up to hear the door slam. Atleast Tom was home. She heard the keys in the lock and looked at the door. She had fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for him so naturally when the door opened and Tom was in the doorframe she couldnt resist to do anything but hug him.

"Tom Im sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Diana said as she continued smothering him in hugs, he had worried her so much.

"Di... DI! Di your choking me." Tom replied flatly as she stopped hugging him she was so glad that he was alive.

"Tom please forgive me." She asked giving him a very sleepy eyed grin.

"I forgive you... Now come on lets get you to bed before you drop to the ground." He said grabbing her arm trying to help her up the stairs before she stumbled backed fast sleep.

"Alright Di... Lets get you to bed." He said as he lifted her up with ease into his arms. He started to carry her upstairs. He put her into his bed and carefully tucked her in. He sat into the armchair and soon he was fast asleep.


End file.
